Los héroes de Gryffindor
by Nasirid
Summary: No habían derrotado a dragones, tampoco habían rescatado a ninguna damisela en apuros, pero eran héroes. En la torre de Gryffindor siempre los recordarían como tal, porque una copa de quidditch era el mayor de sus tesoros. Regalo de Navidad para Nyissa.


_**Disclaimer**: nada que podáis reconocer es mío._

_Para Lau, con todo mi cariño y mi amor de hijo, espero que te guste :D ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!  
_

_Gracias además a Sara Fénix Black, por ayudarme con el beteo._

**- Los héroes de Gryffindor -  
**

Entró pensando que en un día desapacible como aquél, _Las Tres Escobas_ no estaría hasta los topes, como solía pasar cada vez que había visita a Hogsmeade.

Craso error. Ni la lluvia, ni el frío que te calaba hasta los huesos había disuadido a los estudiantes. Y allí estaba él, parado en medio de la taberna, con el abrigo a medio quitar y el ceño fruncido. Veía muchas caras conocidas, algún que otro alumno que se acercaba a él de camino a la barra y le saludaba. Los típicos "¿_qué tal te va_?" que él respondía esbozando una sonrisa, algo tensa eso sí, porque estaba concentrado en otros menesteres y una conversación superficial era lo que menos necesitaba.

- ¿Has visto a los gemelos Weasley? – le preguntó a un chico de Hufflepuff que acaba de saludarle. No era capaz de recordar su nombre, pero sí que se había presentado varias veces para el puesto de guardián del equipo de su casa y nunca le habían cogido.

El Hufflepuff se encogió de hombros y le aseguró que aunque normalmente eran fáciles de ver, aquella mañana, con el pub hasta los topes, no les había visto el pelo.

Oliver le agradeció la información con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió buscando. Dio unos cuantos pasos intentando no pisar a nadie, para poder tener mejor visión de las mesas del fondo.

Nadie pelirrojo por desgracia. Mala suerte. Quizás a ellos sí les había desanimado el tiempo. Aunque bueno, era más probable que aún estuvieran en Zonko o que directamente se hubieran quedado en el colegio por propia voluntad. Como si el tiempo pudiera interponerse en lo que Fred y George quisieran hacer.

Se puso el abrigo de nuevo y se encaminó a la salida. Lo intentaría en un par de tiendas y, si no les encontraba, se aparecería de nuevo en su casa, que bastante frío hacía en la calle. Debería estar acostumbrado, claro, después de todos los años que había pasado levantándose de madrugada en pleno invierno y había obligado al equipo a salir a entrenar. _¡Aquello sí era frío!_ Hasta que te montabas en la escoba y se te olvidaba todo.

Oliver esbozó una sonrisa, recordando algunos de aquellos entrenamientos. ¡Cómo los echaba de menos!

Por eso había aparecido aquella mañana de enero, porque los extrañaba terriblemente. No se lo había contado a nadie, o al menos no lo había contado _todo_, y aunque las cosas no le iban mal, muchas mañanas se levantaba y miraba su habitación como si no le perteneciera. Y saber que aquella semana había visita a Hogsmeade había sido la excusa perfecta para levantarse cada mañana y pensar que quedaba un día menos.

Porque no le iba mal en el Puddlemere United, de hecho era lo que había deseado hacer desde casi siempre: estar en un equipo profesional. Sin embargo, las ideas y los sueños rara vez son iguales que la realidad. Allí era el novato, el reserva que aún no había jugado ningún partido, el chico-nuevo-de-cuyo-nombre-no-me-acuerdo. Nada de ser Wood, ni capitán, ni "sí, señor, mi capitán", como lo habían llamado muchas veces los gemelos. Era simplemente Oliver, y daba gracias a que al menos, después de un par de semanas, había dejado de ser un número.

Estar en la reserva no era el sueño de su vida, pero los sueños también tienen tejados y tienen pilares. Y los tejados siempre se dejan para el final. Así que él esperaba paciente, se entrenaba cada día y acudía con ganas al campo, con su equipo.

Su equipo. Era raro, porque la mayoría de las veces que alguien sacaba aquellas palabras a colación, Oliver siempre pensaba en Gryffindor. Pensaba en Angelina, en Harry, en los gemelos, en Alicia... Y pensaba en Katie.

Al salir de Hogwarts los cambios habían sido bruscos y rápidos, tanto que había necesitado meses hasta que había notado la verdadera ausencia de sus amigos. De su familia. De _su equipo_.

Y, ¿para qué se iba a engañar? No tener a Katie quejándose de sus madrugones o intentando quitarle el estrés de un partido de encima era algo complicado de sobrellevar.

Pensando en la chica y las ganas que tenía de verla salió del pub, dándose de bruces con Angelina y Alicia.

- ¡Oliver! – exclamaron las dos chicas, gratamente sorprendidas.

Se abrazaron a él como te abrazas a un amigo querido que hace demasiado tiempo que no ves, separándote un poco después y mirando su cara con suspicacia, como queriendo averiguar qué es lo nuevo, qué es lo que ha cambiado en él.

Empezaron a atosigarle a preguntas, a "¿_Cómo te va todo_?", "¿_Qué se siente al ser jugador profesional_?" y todas aquellas cosas. Cómo eran los vestuarios, la gente del equipo y si realmente usaban Saetas de Fuego como se rumoreaba o sólo llegaban al último modelo de Nimbus.

- Basta ya de preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido. Lo importante aquí es, ¿cómo es la vida sin clases de Pociones los viernes a última hora? – preguntaron de pronto un par de voces a coro.

Oliver sonrió de inmediato al reconocer a los gemelos.

Después de los saludos correspondientes, se adentraron de nuevo en el pub, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna mesa libre. Lo cierto era que el frío y la lluvia intermitente en la calle no la hacían muy acogedora para una ocasión como aquella. Fred y George no estaban tan sorprendidos de ver a su antiguo capitán allí, no por nada habían sido ellos mismos quienes le habían avisado de las visitas a Hogsmeade de aquel curso. Lo habían esperado en cada una de ellas, con ganas no sólo de ver al amigo, sino también con la intención de disfrutar de las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeras de equipo.

Encontraron una mesa en un rincón, estarían un tanto apretujados, pero no pusieron queja alguna. Mientras hablaban, o más bien acribillaban al pobre Oliver a preguntas, George giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando. Con Alicia y Angelina era más fácil, estaban en la misma clase y siempre se enteraban con tiempo de los planes que las chicas tenían para los días de salida. "_Especialmente los de Angelina_", pensó George, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

Baile, Fred, Angelina. Como si hiciera falta saber algo más.

Desechando aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, George volvió a pensar en Katie. Y volvió a echar un vistazo al pub. No había ni rastro de ella. Tampoco de Harry. Eran los únicos que faltaban para que el equipo estuviera al completo. Cuando se levantó para ver si los veía por la calle, Alicia y Oliver fueron los únicos en mirarle.

Les hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó de ellos. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta vio de entrar a su hermano Ron e inmediatamente supo que Harry aparecería tarde o temprano.

- .... en la mesa del fondo. Es el larguirucho ese con un intento de barba de dos días. – le indicó al chico cuando apareció, casi al mismo tiempo que Ron, en la puerta del pub.

Harry tampoco había visto a Katie, así que George se subió un poco el cuello de la capa y salió a la calle. No podía dejar que la chica no estuviera allí con Oliver sabiendo las ganas que tenía de verlo. No es que lo dijera en voz alta o fuera suspirando por los rincones, pero Fred y él se habían dado cuenta. Angelina y Alicia también. Incluso Harry había comentado en una ocasión lo raro que se le hacía no tener quidditch aquel año (antes, claro, de saber que era uno de los Campeones de Hogwarts, porque aquello le daba toda la adrenalina de un par de años de quidditch). Y lo había dicho sin mayores intenciones, pero todo el equipo había estado junto en aquel momento y cuando Harry había dicho algo de Oliver, de cuando se habían visto en los Mundiales, Katie cambió la cara. Fue un gesto rápido, George recordaba cómo había fruncido los labios y se había cruzado de brazos unos pocos segundos. Pero Harry también se dio cuenta y cuando le preguntó a la chica si le pasaba algo, ella negó en silencio y cambió el tema radicalmente. De repente prefería saber cómo iban los inventos de los gemelos que lo que Oliver le hubiera contado en los mundiales de quidditch.

Si aquello no era una señal...

Cuando la encontró mirando el escaparate de Zonko no se lo pensó demasiado. Sin darle muchas explicaciones a las chicas que iban con ella, George cogió a Katie del brazo y le insistió en que tenían que llegar a _Las Tres escobas_ antes de que fuera tarde.

Claro, con tanta insistencia y tanto dramatismo, la pobre chica dibujó en su cabeza toda suerte de cosas malas que podían estar pasando en el pub para que George necesitara llevarla con tanta urgencia.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarle allí.

Habían entrado corriendo, sorteando como pudieron las mesas y toda la gente que estaba entre ellos y el rincón que George había señalado nada más pasar la puerta. Katie no veía nada especial, a menos que la urgencia fuera reunirse con Angelina, Fred, Alicia, Harry y un chico alto y castaño que no llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Se detuvo en seco, intentando recuperar el aliento que había perdido por la carrera. Y para qué negarlo, el aire que había perdido durante el segundo que tardó en reconocerle. Ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, lo único que veía era su nuca y ya sabía qué ojos se iba a encontrar en cuanto girara la cabeza. ¿No era un poco triste que, después de aquellos meses, aún siguiera reconociendo perfectamente a Oliver Wood?

Lo era cuando no habían cruzado más que par de notas en todo aquel tiempo. No habían sido ni cartas porque ella temía que explayarse demasiado lo aburriera y decidiera no contestarle. Pensar que de alguna forma se notara demasiado lo que sentía. Así que un pergamino con un par de párrafos algo insulsos habían tenido que bastar. Nada de decirle que estaba echando de menos incluso el levantarse a horas intempestivas para pasar frío de camino al campo de quidditch.

Y menos aún contarle que cada vez que estaba en la sala común no podía evitar mirar hacia el rincón pegado a la ventana. Allí donde tantas veces le había visto preparar las estrategias.

George se sentó tranquilamente en la silla libre que Harry había dejado a su lado. Y entonces, cuando todos saludaron a coro a Katie, Oliver se giró.

Ella seguía de pie, a unos pocos metros de él, con la mente en blanco y sin saber cómo actuar. "_Maldita sea_", pensó. Tenía que haber estado cuando los demás habían llegado, así sabría si le habían dado un abrazo o sólo una palmadita en la espalda. Si Angelina y Alicia le habían dado un beso en la mejilla o si no lo habían hecho. Porque entonces sabría cómo comportarse ella en aquel momento.

Y seguramente no se habría quedado inmóvil, viendo como el chico se levantaba esbozando una sonrisa y se acercaba peligrosamente. De haber sabido qué hacer, Katie habría sonreído también, le habría abrazado sin problemas y se habría sentado en la única silla libre, que casualmente estaba a su lado. Pero cómo no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse, lo único que hizo fue darse cuenta de cómo los demás se habían quedado más o menos callados, haciendo como que no la miraban mucho pero fracasando estrepitosamente. Era el jodido centro de atención y Oliver _ya_ estaba frente a ella. Un par de pasos de separación, quizás dos y medio y ella que seguía sin sonreír.

"_¿No tenías tantas ganas de verle?_", se recriminó en silencio.

Y entonces el chico acortó las distancias y con un "_Hola Katie_" abrió los brazos y se fundió con ella en un abrazo que la chica no esperaba. Para nada.

En la mesa George y Alicia tosían como si nada, intentando esconder una sonrisa traviesa, Harry miraba hacia otro lado, también sonriendo un poco y Angelina le estaba dando un toquecito en el brazo a Fred. Él había susurrado algo como que deberían aprender de ellos dos la próxima vez que cogieran un atajo para llegar a clase y Angelina había fruncido los labios, intentando no sonreír.

- Venga, sigue contando. – le apremió Alicia a Oliver un par de minutos después, cuando él y Katie se sentaron con el resto. – Estabas contándonos cómo son tus compañeros del equipo...

- Son buena gente. – repitió el chico sin mucho entusiasmo. – Tampoco es que les conozca demasiado, apenas llevo unos pocos meses en el equipo. Y hay tanta gente que es difícil conocerlos bien a todos.

- Seguro que son unos panolis. – intervino Fred con una mueca.

- Y ni siquiera sabrán hacer entretenidos los entrenamientos. – añadió George, mirando a su gemelo.

- Me apuesto un galeón a que pierden el tiempo pasándose la quaffle, ahí, como autómatas.

- Que nadie se ríe.

- Y seguro que nadie sabe hacer una broma en condiciones.

- Nos reímos de vez en cuando. – terció Oliver, interrumpiendo la conversación de los gemelos.

Los dos Weasley le miraron, alzando la ceja derecha. Sino hubiera aprendido a diferenciarlos desde hacía mucho tiempo, Oliver habría sido incapaz de decir quien era quien.

Al par de segundos todos se echaron a reír. Por mucho que el mismo Oliver les criticara y les regañara en los entrenamientos por "_hacer el tonto_", lo echaba de menos. El tener que parar la práctica porque no podía aguantar la risa y encima tener que aparentar que estaba enfadado realmente.

Casi sin darse cuenta pasaron horas sentados en aquel rincón de _Las Tres Escobas_. Con los gemelos recordando algunas de sus aventuras más épicas, con Harry reviviendo una y otra vez cómo había sido la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos (con los coros y las interrupciones de los demás, exclamando emocionados). Con Angelina y Alicia, riéndose de las burradas de los gemelos y poniendo a caldo a más de un profesor. Con Katie, que se lamentaba de no tener copa de quidditch aquel año y con un Oliver que al final había acabado admitiendo que no, que los entrenamientos en el Puddlemere United no eran tan divertidos como los de Gryffindor. En absoluto.

Las cervezas de mantequilla se habían amontonado sobre una mesa demasiado pequeña para siete personas, pero a ellos les daba igual. Tampoco habían comido nada, pero la emoción de estar juntos otra vez les había hecho olvidar aquel pequeño detalle.

Horas después empezaron a marcharse, pues los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta al colegio no tardarían en salir y con el tiempo que hacía, una caminata hasta la verja de Hogwarts no parecía muy buena idea.

El primero en marcharse fue Harry, que se llevó todos los ánimos de Wood, deseándole mucha suerte para las dos pruebas que quedaban del torneo. Casi al mismo tiempo los gemelos decidieron irse también, aunque al final George se hizo un poco el remolón y esperó a Alicia. Como le diría a Oliver al despedirse, Fred y Angelina no se aburrirían sin él por el camino. Alicia se rió ante el comentario, aunque no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Y cuando Katie se dio cuenta, estaba a solas con Oliver.

Bueno, con él y el resto de la gente que aún seguía en el pub.

- Me ha encantado estar reunidos todos otra vez. – comentó, levantándose ella también. No quería irse, pero tampoco quería tener que volver andando sola hasta el colegio. – Ha sido genial que vinieras.

Sonreía algo nerviosa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica y sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse. Después de todo, durante todo el tiempo que habían estado allí habían hablado como en los viejos tiempos, pero no habían estado solos. Y aquel revuelo en su interior la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Odiaba que él aún fuera capaz de provocarle aquella sensación.

- Yo... me alegra mucho haber vuelto. – dijo él, sonriendo tristemente. Las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido. – No recordaba lo mucho que echaba de menos todo esto. A todos.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya yo también. – Katie se acercó al chico con la intención de darle un abrazo rápido y salir corriendo del pub.

Pero Oliver no tenía intención de irse de Hogsmeade tan pronto, así que se levantó de la silla y correspondió al abrazo. Cruzó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, apretando un poco y consiguiendo que Katie perdiera todo sentido del espacio por unos segundos.

- ¿Te acompaño al colegio? – le susurró al oído, aún abrazado a ella.

Katie asintió, no sin cierta dificultad, y lamentó mucho que los segundos fueran tan cortos cuando Oliver se separó de ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero Katie no se había movido del sitio, así que cuando el chico llegó a la calle se volvió y la llamó, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Katie suspiró evitando una risita emocionada y fue hasta donde estaba él.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Oliver, alargando la mano izquierda hacia ella.

Katie asintió en silencio y se quedó mirando la mano durante unos segundos. No sabía si era sólo una invitación a que echaran a andar ya o si de verdad era lo que ella estaba deseando que fuera.

Oliver no le dio mucho margen para decidir entre las dos opciones. Cogió la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar, comentando como si nada el frío que podía hacer en aquel pueblo en cuanto comenzaba a anochecer.

Cuando Katie apareció en el comedor aquella noche llevaba una sonrisa radiante. Y en su cabeza la imagen de Oliver despidiéndola desde el límite del colegio, con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la suya propia.

De aquel día en adelante los pergaminos podrían tener algo más que un par de párrafos insulsos.

Y sentados en la mesa de su casa, los seis miembros del equipo recordaron sus momentos, recordaron a Oliver Wood, su capitán. Porque ellos eran _el equipo_, los ganadores de la copa.

Ellos serían por siempre los héroes de la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

_N/A: Escribí este regalo el primero y cuando lo he vuelto a releer hoy para subirlo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que echo de menos escribir sobre el Dream Team. Espero que te guste, Lau, lo he hecho con todo mi cariño :)_

_Te quiero, ya lo sabes._


End file.
